Alien:Bonds
by Pockypokemongirl
Summary: Chapter five rewrite is fixed up a bit...Sixteen year old Suri is an intern for the summer but not only that she comes to Wayne Industries to help out, but when she she meets a stranger things get weird. OCXOC Pwease no flames.
1. Intro: Suri

**Excuse me my readers I am taking the time to re write this story so I hope you enjoy this better! It is set after the third alien movie but still deciding if i want Ripley and the others int it.**

* * *

Heaviness, unable to move. Frozen stiff. Fear drove inside as hot breath surrounded. Clenched fingers curled at the side. My own my body fell back to only to be hovered by a monster. Its armored body glimmered in the white surrounding the two of us. It just purred leaving a hard cold chill.

Splat.

I froze.

Liquid fell from my finger tips as my breath staggered as it came closer feeling its cool head pressed against my ears. I whimpered, and it's grinning teeth against my ear sending goosebumps down my arms. I looked back, but I shouldn't have.

Dead bodies every where. Their chest busted open and blood continued to spew out and the eyes scratched out. The mouth open and tongue sprawled out and teeth white to rotting. Healthy pink gums begun to change as well.

"AH!" I screamed smacking into the glass now feeling the stinging pain. My body chilled at the exposure of the new air. A voice. I jumped at a voice, it was warm, kind but my eyes meet the shimmering green eyes sparked sheer kindness and hidden strength.

"Excuse me you alright?" I turned to him and his eyes narrowed. The gold locks swayed aside and shortly had grown from a buzzed cut. I merely nodded as I watched him moved powerfully up wards. The way the man walks no his strides and holding his posture in a strict form I know what he does. A soldier that man is as I notice his tags then hearing other moans beside me.

My palm held to the edge of the pod then gently push my self up to stand. To only to crash and burn. Arms held me from falling and it was the blonde haired man with the forest eyes.

"Careful. Take it slow." He paused and continued,"First time?"

"Yes. Thank you." I softly spoke then nearly fell again as soon as he let go. My eyes widen but to be calmed when the man caught me.

"I said be slow. My names Aurther yours?"

"Suri. Thanks again. I don't want to be in the way."

"Just relax. Don't want to hurt yourself and not able to do something right?"

He's right then I studied him a bit more; my paranoia of course came not very good at trust.

"True." He let me down on the bench I manage to tumble to before the man caught me.

"You don't talk very much don't you?"

"You seem to." I played along. His dog tags clinked when his face slightly grinned.

I placed in the jumpsuit quickly while hearing him speak.

"What's a girl like you you doing here?"

His voice grim as if he knew of the base that our ship plans to dock at. I stopped closing my locker and turned to the male.

"I am trying to get a good start on my transcript."

A chill ran down my spine; his eyes shielded his emotion from me but I could only look deeply and try to see what he might be thinking to only fail. Quite the interesting fellow.

"An over achiever." His voice rung.

"No just..." I paused. Why am I here? Sure it would look good on a transcript but why i'm here? I never truly thought about it. It was a stage of life to pass but am I just following the cycle like everyone else?

"You alright."

I jump again to reality and realize that I said yes automatically. He stood as he did his eyes closed.

I merely cast my eyes away. I only wondered while hearing his footsteps fading.

* * *

It was the time during lunch that I meet the scientist that I'll be working with. Surely I am not the only intern here. I notice most are doctors or nurses then a man with slicked black hair tied in a bun looked toward our direction. His eyes like a ravenous coyote and his grin was of mischief.

His form was at the end of the table earning most of the tables attention. The full of stiffing and warily looks and the air crushing me. The corners of my eyes seeing the others gripping their napkins.

Fear.

Wariness.

A dim light settled over; the color of the metal a knife's color gave the ominous added feeling to the atmosphere.

Our silence broken by the quivering tongue of his, "I see we have fresh blood to add to our staff good. More hands."

A man at our table looked with grim and sour expression plastered face this male's face. His brown eyes specked with red.

The binned man merely pushed aside his look and a paper placed at the table. His grin caught my eye and directed to me. Chills ran down my spine.

"What the hell man?" A man spoke his accent clearly rung.

"That guy gives me the chills." A woman this time. Her fair fingers ran through her hair nervously.

"Damn. I'll tell you this place we docking in a couple days I heard there are monsters."

"Che. Bull in the many years after the supposed woman Ripley incident there are no other recorded lifeforms."

"Ripely?" I question earning the stares of many and their grave mistake of the their topic.

"Uh. Well-"

"Quiet!" The fired brown eyed man glared.

"Look I want to know," My dream came vividly again. My thoughts tumbled with the thought my dream could be connected in a way but how would I know of the beast? I had no definite religion it could be I had a past experience in another life or something.

"Kid, look if I were you I wouldn't pry into this."

"I am going to the same place as you... The least I can do is prepare myself for this."

Fire brew inside and surely my eyes fired up with the same determination. I want to know if fate is pulling me here or my decisions did.

"Please," I asked.

"Not here." The male turned toward the military laughing,"There are ears among us."

"When?"

"In due time,"

* * *

In due time. It repeated in my head. In due time.

When a day has passed since yesterday what am I supposed to do. Continue to wait. I need answers and damn it I'll get them. Ripely? Who is she really?


	2. Tension and Stress

**Hey I hope you guys like this better now.**

The ships metal floor tapped the ground as I walked. Hearing them echo. It's 1:00 in morning. I simply sighed and turned to the rail. Glass separated the stars and I. My father and I use to do so much together. Watch the stars and learn the constellations. It was long ago and now i'm living with my grandmother.

My eyes narrowed to a certain area.

A shape begun to make clear it was an asteroid but its course change and disappeared. I only looked on with my dreary eyes and caught a star blinking in the distance. I should go sleep maybe the guy will tell me what I want to know.

I sluggishly moved forward and to hear something I stopped.

"Yes,"

"I have the results of the project."

"You do?" That voice... Bun man. I hid and listened.

"We successfully have grown her and well something else has happened."

"What!"

"We also managed well accidentally created a human xeno hybrid."

Xeno hybrid? What the hell is a xeno? Is he referring to an unknown organism xenomoroph?

"You what?! How long is this "accident" been alive?"

"Sixteen years.."

"You bother not to tell me?"

"Sir by the time-"

"Don't pull that shit!"

"Gender?" bun man called again.

"Sir?"

"Male or female?"

"An aggressive male. Alpha level maybe?"

"Alpha?"

"His creation made him stronger, faster and extremely aggressive to us."

"So why haven't you-"

"He killed five guards already. Sir, awaiting orders."

"Wait til I get there and don't kill this boy, beast? "

"Sir?"

"Just wait."

Bun man's harsh tone after the phone went off and he grumbled, "Sixteen years. How in the hell? Maybe there is someone... No. Was it the commanding officer?"

What in the hell did I just get myself into?

"You?!" He saw me Fuck!

"How long and no lies!"

I scrunched in the corner. "I heard everything..."

"You say a word. The military wont be merciful here."

My fingers clinched the wall.

"I'll help you if you help me."

My eyes caught his and listened to what he told me.

* * *

It was the morning and last night was something I'll never forget. He wants me to work with... The beast boy. It was breakfast hoping to still have a conversation with that man.

But he's going to kill me! That's bun mans plan kill me to keep a damn-

"Kid!"

huh? I looked to see Arthur.

"Hi?" I said.

"You alright?" He Leaned down to see me.

"Yeah." My voice mumbled and merely casted away from the man. He stared for a moment and gave advice, "Just relax kid don't worry about it."

"Thanks..." He was nice and actually asked if he and some of his squad could sit here.

The squad was interesting and they acted like a family. The older officers occanaionaly picked on the littler ones. The mature older ones merely spoked to one another.

"Suri right." A little one called out.

"Yes?" I looked up from my tray.

"My names Nick, this is my brother Michael. Another brother from another mother Thomas." Thomas was the medic and strived to become a medical doctor to support his family back home from Louisiana. Michael and Nick I learned wanted to explore space but of course they try joining with NASA every now and then to be rejected obe more tests is needed. Arthur how ever was in the dark and of course they asked me what I was doing here.

"College transcript I want to go to a tech college and earn a science degree in bio-engineering."

"Bio engineering Huh?" The medics head lifted up in interest.

"Medical?" He asked.

"Not much I honestly want to explore the area more and see this is something I want to do. When are we supposed to dock?"

"Tomorrow and I heard some freaky shit about this base."

My interest peaked up,"Like what?"

"There are some monsters."

"That's what the scientists say too..." I Thought aloud.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you know about the accidents happening to the army?"

"What kind?"

"It was apparently due to the construction of level thirteen that some of the guards time got... Killed. Supposedly they fell in fans or their clothing got caught in the chippah. The corpse ripped in pieces. Barely any thing left."

Nick chirped in,"Though that shouldn't happen we have regulations to our uniforms, It'd a patch is out of line you have a strict warning."

"So you are thinking that the rumors are true." I know at least what I was told from bun man. It was not much.

"Yeah."

Arthur quiet and observing everyone watching everything around him; his eyes ever so critical.

Buzz: Squads 164-173 report to second lift.

"Huh... Must be the mission report." Every member stood of course they left with byes.

So I sat at the table and ate my food collecting my thoughts. Monsters... I wonder what kind of monsters? Another thought occurred i haven't thought of. At this rate i'll never learn about Ripley. The only answers I could get from was the bun man. He never told me his name.

Line break

My day was slow as the crews and every one prepared during the rest of day for tomorrow. I am not going to lie, my mind is panicking now as soon as we get there the science division is required to report and work on the dot. I would have to face the Monster boy.

My fingers trembled as I packed my stuff from the lockers and pod.

Why? I am so stupid. I listened on a top secret project for the bio weapons division. I am still alive at least... For now.

Damn it.

Knock.

The door opened and the bun man stood in the door way.

My body froze.

"Your name is Suri correct?"

"Yes sir." I nodded.

"I am Dr. Jothan Gediman. We had not introduce our selves to a certain predicament. We need to discuss our agreement. The boy that you'll be working with is highly aggressive and very powerfully built according to the data I received. Now I assure you we will protect you when we start our work. I promise. Now I need you to be able to work with us. Can you do that?"

"I have no choice in the matter if I want to breathe free air. Yes I can do this." My voice slightly quivered but my posture helped hide the fact.

"Very well. Now for you I'll give you information on the boy and his origins. Remember it. The Xenomorph human hybrid was a side order or something else. I myself was told that it was an accident. The male is 6'7 ft tall weighing 150 lbs of muscle, and well ect. Athletic built and acts more of its animalistic Dna side. Aggressive, highly territorial but its possible potential human intelligence it's quite large. He learns it once he can do it and understand. He's speech it's improving rapidly."

"Speech!?" I gaped.

"Yes... His attitude to people not very pleasant. I am hoping with you he'll be different."

"Why?"

"You are the first female he'll meet."

He has never seen a female. I am the first female he will ever see ever.

"You should rest it's going to be a big day tomorrow." He left me there and I trembled. Shit. I am going to die.

**Hey guys thanks for reading hop you enjoyed. I appreciate the follows and reviews. Views too. Please read and review the incoming chappies. Love you all.**


	3. Meet and Greet

**Hello! I welcome you! The follows, faves, and everything else is greatly appreciated. **

**I love you all. Enjoy the story I bring to you.**

The day I dread has come the metal clanking and shouts was adding to my fear. Would these types of sounds be the last I hear? My hand clenched the blue jumpsuit. A chill ran down my spine as the ship drew ever so closer to dock. A male voice rung in my ear,"Don't be nervous."

How can I not? How can I-

The ship shook and shrills sounded off from the easily frighten and I leaned against the rail another voice rung,"Ladies and Gentlemen please be careful when exiting the ship and thank you for flying with us."

My stomach flopped and my throat clenched to where I felt like suffication. As it the science division being herded like cattle. I only walked and my pondering thoughts didn't help either. Tingling crawled my back. It felt like someone was leaning against me hugging tightly. I was scared and hell who wouldn't be. My finger clenched the tan strap on my backpack and I could only tremble on the way. The voices I dare not bother to listen. It was my fear blocking those sounds of reality, and my sight turned to insight. I could picture my death. Bloody and organs sprawled out. It be a never ending feeling of pain. Yes, that would my death.

Go ahead and scorn me. Call me coward. If you were me you be damn scared too. Hell I bet the boy may have killed more than five people.

Shove!

"Move it." A voice rung in my head.

I just moved passed the others to meet a metal door in my face. I was only breathing staggering to move out of the way. No person looked my way and their faces blank moving foreword. They know what the hell they are doing.

"Suri. This way." The doctor stood beside me leading me down the damp, bleak hallway. Stained with crimson and black. My knuckles pure white due to my pale skin.

Bump. Bump.

It felt like I was being brought to the guillotine back in the primitive ways of society except instead of my head just being cut off it be my whole body being ripped apart possibly devoured. We stopped at a heavily melted and blood stained door. The claws marks rake down the door. Seeing this I hold my breath.

"I need to take anything sharp and your bag for safety."

Safety my ass.

I followed and did as I was told. The door had opened.

The room was white but blood stains and melted metal was here. What the hell happen here. Slam the door had closed leaving me locked in here with the boy; I have yet to meet.

strangers prov.

A human walked into my prison, but this one was different. This one had a slender curved body. The chest was odd too. The scent was very sweet and attracting but still I hid away. It won't be no different it just wants to hurt me. Still its hair black and some of it curled caught my eyes. It reach under its shoulder. It's eyes though were pure green and specked yellow. My tail moved slowly. I would kill it but those pink soft things covered my dagger tail. It looked around then seeing its face it was slender. What would be right word?

I heard it's gulp and it spoke,"H...Hello?"

Gentle, soft and sweet it was. Again my instinct reminded me of how cruel this human could be but I looked at it more I let a throaty growl flinched and shivered.

It muttered and looked around quick. I couldn't help but begin to get close. it saw me and its back leaned against the wall. It was cornered and my tail shift quick again. It's scared and it begun to curl. I let a throaty chuckle out and it glared softly.

"G...go away." It cried out.

My body it called me to it. It was cornered by my body and I took the chance to take a scent. The body was frozen when my nose traced Its life line. The scent... Why does it seem so... What was that word?

It squeaked when my scenting burrowed into its neck where it meet the shoulder. The crook? Is that what they called it?

It begun to squirm. Stop stupid thing, and my arms wrapped around it. It mumbled. It's face warmer. I looked at it. The color reminded me of when they were injured. That color that appeared when I ripped them. They called it red, right? I hugged it closer to see it get more red. I felt something warm. It's chest against mine. My ears long went back and up again. It's paws. So small. So was its back ones. Its head shifted down.

Something overcame me. I nuzzled it. It was... I guess surprised. They made that sound when they were. It was really warm. I pulled it me more and it was nice. This warmth it give. The cold. I hate it. It was the only thing here warm. It's arms hovered behind my back and then it's paws softy held against my back. When my tail slowly wove; I guess it scared it.

"So warm..." I spoke.

"A.. Are you cold?" It spoke again. It's hair swished.

My claws caught a bit and it froze. I stroke it with my thumb. So soft. Then my claws traveled on her face. I cupped it, that the right word? Holding its head and it was just as soft. The eyes looked to the side. Was it scared?

It tried moving away and I don't want this warmth to go. I hugged it even more. It's arm wrapped my neck. I froze. Looking at it. There it's heart went faster and I was... Nervous? Why?

But another feeling overcame it was... Flirty?

A smirk settled over my mouth. I begun to nuzzle it more. I think I know what it is. It's like the queen. Female. No wonder why I feel this.

Her gasp came when my paws gripped her shirt? My tail happily wove more. Her scent ran across again. What is it?

Her head under mine as I held her. I growled in her ear and she shivered. My teeth pressed against her ear. What am I doing? Do I even care? Not really. I heard the voices in the room,"Let her go."

I snarled at it. The girl of course flinched. My claw rubbed her back in making her calm then nuzzling her.

They came in with those things. Light emitted from it.

"Let her go."

"No." the words flew out with out me knowing till after,"She's mine."

"No. Xen she is not. Let her go." He reached for her.

I hissed and softly snarled. My tail smack the ground.

But that noise then black.

Suris prov

"Mine!" His voice rung in my ear. It was harsh but protective. His weird blue black hair was long and spiked naturally no gel it was normal. His form was pure muscle, armor, odd colored skin and dark eyes. His pants hung loose showing his hips. His form hugged onto me.

I was surprised when they had tazed him and he didn't twitch only blacked out. I felt weird afterwards. It was like I was still with him or it was him that was with me. Except in our head connected but then of course my own vision turned black.


	4. WTH

**Be warned Xen is... Extra cuddly. And lovey dovey. Not entirely his fault. He is just acting on pure instinct but poor Suri is the victim of his love.**

I woke to that warmth again. My fingers are tingly and when I moved I felt a small weight ontop. A moan rung in my ear. I jumped. To see the small female struggling to move. Her hair swished softly across my skin. It was different from them its blue. It's a trait I have from something. I don't know the word was weird for me to remember.

My claws traced her back. Circles formed on the shirt. She snuggled into me and her smile grew. Deep a sleep it was. It was cute? That the word... eh whatever. I made sure if she woke she won't fall off by wrapping my tail around her.

Wait I dont know this place. What is this plushiness? I poked the white rectangle thing. Another sound.

"Ah!" She flipped out,"Stay away!" Her body managed to slip away. Her back straight while her breaths shook. My eyes narrowed and that flirty side came.

"What if I don't want to?" My body glided over. What am I doing? But I can't stop.

Her eyes were confused. The body turned sideways a bit. Her fingers gripped the bed ,the weird giant squishy thing under us as the pinky things called it, also I was drew in by her scent. Again that soft touch fluttered on my nose. I burrowed in her neck. Hands tried pushing me away. I pinned her to the giant plushy... Thing. My tail wove.

Those eyes I found myself staring into. What makes her so different? Is she the only female? No... Then a weird image popped into my head. Another male with her. It made me... Angry. Why would it? Are these the right thoughts to think? Am I thinking right?

My head lied on her weird chest and I sighed. Her body stiffened while my claws rubbed her paws. Finally I think she was afraid of me then finally calmed. Another thought came. Does she have a name? They call me Xen. I want to know her name. My body curled a bit. She moved again, But this warmth... i don't want it to go.

Her moving started to worry me. I softy pushed her down to lay with me. She grunted in surprise. And a little cranky. She okay? I looked at her. Her green eyes softy stared.

We stared at one another. I nuzzled softy, and she was red again. Why? I moved to her chin? She was startled when I licked her.

"What are you doing!?" She snapped.

Only staring at her and not answering her. My head moved to her ear. Lick!

"Hey?!" She was red. Really red. Her heart fluttered. My head on her chest again.

Suri Prov

What is he doing?! My heart pounded and his head lied there like he likes the sound of it. It's better than him killing me but rubbing and licking could stop. Please. His claws traced my palm. His eyes eyed something my shirt rose up a bit.

"A scar?" He voiced.

Now this was weird. Lick. His tongue continued not like the other ones just once but this was multiple times. My face redden as I saw him lick me that pink tongue flickered across my scar.

"Xen. Okay that's enough!" I stay up fixing my shirt. His eyes, they seemed to be angry; the stare had a hold on my scar though it was covered. I didn't know what he was thinking but I swore I heard him in my head, Her breathing staggered and it... Was... Enjoying for me. What is my problem? Over a human bit still I can't stop.

"Who did it?" He voice rung in my ears.

"Huh?"

The dark blue skinned boy pointed to my scar.

"It was a long time ago." My eyes merely watching. Why would he care? He doesn't know me.

"Tell me." His voice stern. He's not asking but commanding me. His tail lashed.

"I..." It was a long time but... Thinking about it. My body shook. That rage. It's like it's fresh in my mind. His eyes noticed. He nuzzled again.

"Sorry. I... I. A." He tried forming a sentence but just couldn't form the words.

I merely nodded. The body curled around while his arms tried pulling to him to lay with him again.

"Please... Lay. With me." His eyes... the more I look the more sorrow I see. I slowly lied down unsure what he wanted else besides to lay with me. Those arms wrapped my waist his head lied on top of my own. It felt like a long time. He breathes slowly occasionally brush my palm with those deathly colored claws, and I only lied there. The boy nudged my head every now and then. That tail tilted slowly side to side. I felt a small smile gowing in my neck. My fingers brushed the arms holding me and the I felt the smooth skin. Purr. His sound thundered in my ear. I froze yet he continues his content sound. Finally my body relaxed again while Xen tugged me closer. I stared at his eyes blue and bright not the docters here. His nose tickle my neck but was interupted by the sounds if footsteps. The body rumble with a growl. His breathe was slow but his body flexed when the door opened. Xen hovered over me like a lion and prey.

Hissing and the tail whipped. They were unarmed and Xen looked like he was going to kill them as i thought about it. I wouldn't mind- what?! Stop. What did I just think? This rage wouldn't go away actually it grew and settled.

"Xen, easy we aren't taking her. We need to talk. Easy."

Clear blue eyes narrowed. He was thinking hard. The head nuzzled my own. I sat up and spoke,"What is it?"

Xen only did was natural and his tail curled my body like a shield in front of me. I was pissed and I had a reason they practically threw to the boy hoping I would be killed. Ass holes. Xen sensed my anger I think because the air got hard and set still like stone. The air heavy with rage.

"Look. Xen here... Made a bond with you."

"Bond?" What?

"Bond. Thought its different for our animals making a bond with each other-"

"What kind of bond is it?"

"We'll... It's a... Bit complicated."

i snapped,"Get to the point and Please don't sugar coat it." Xen looked confused when I said that and looked around.

"Alright. He's your mate."

"He's my what!?"

My eyes widen. I only felt Xen's tail curled around me again he nuzzled. Mate!? What! How?! How?! Wait... Is it connected by our mind? They did say it was different from... Normal...

"Why would he?" I asked him and the doctors. He only looked to me as if he was unsure himself but he shrugged then he snuggled... Again.


	5. Connection Stregthens

**Hey sorry I have not updated in forever summer kicked in weeks ago and family stuff came up so hope you enjoy... I don't own aliens figured everyone would figure that out. Sorry for the grammar... I draw more than write. Rewrite bun man returns and you see a little Xen showing his personality. Suri will show hers a little. Not at the beginning though. It's the bond messing around with hormones and emotions and crap.**

I felt the pressure increase as Xen's snuggles grew tighter. Those blue eyes close from the world. His mind influences my own. The growing pressure begins to cease, instead pleasure begins to grow. The hybrid's head rested in the crook of my neck while the tail wove happily. I notice my body relaxing and my own weight shifts to him. What am I doing? I try pulling back, but it was like those dreams trapping your body as well as it pulled me to him. Embraced by the protection of Xen's cold arms. Those fingers sent tingles through me.

"Suri." A doctor called, "Are you okay?"

"I... I... Don't know. It feels... this embrace..." My heart races. I couldn't even describe this feeling. Was it the bond? My heart, Its speeding off like a rabbit. The doctors attention now placed on the brain-wave scanner. The two lines overlapping and separating on and off.

"Incredible! Look at this."

My attention however focused on Xen for a reason. The soft blue skin lied under my head. I felt my arms wrapped around his muscled body. Our heart rates went up more at the same time.

Suri..

Suri...

Foreign thoughts...?

My own went crazy. It involved only Xen. Our thoughts connected and strangely obsessive with the other. Xen wanted me as his female while I wanted... What did I want? Then I begun to want him. Xen.

Xen... I called in our minds

His tail gripped around

" Brainwaves are racing. They are becoming apart of each other." The doctor's eyes amazed.

Mine... His gruffly thought went through. My female.

Xen? It grew hot while Xen grew colder. My face pressed against his cold chest.

Xen.

Suri. Xen's kind voice rung in my head clearly unlike before.

It's really hot, why?

I don't know. I don't understand. It's so cold.

Our embrace grew trying to soothe the other. The doctors now try to cool me off with ice packs. Things grew hazy.

"It's the bond. It's going to another stage." Washing in and out voices.

Xen's tail grabbed my arm and coiled.

"If we separated them she'll die." Panicked voices. Fear. A powerful stench went up my nose. Sweat and nervous feeling. I can smell their fear? From Xen I smelt something else but the that sense fade. White and pain. I screamed.

"My eyes!" Xens body curled over mine blocking out light. Our connection grew fast; it was not natural.

Sensory over load. Then my eyes relaxed And the most pain came from my ears. Holding onto Xen was my only comfort. My touching sense increased I felt his breath and felt his blood moving.

Suri... Suri! His call scared. My eyes sight whats wrong wrong with it. Xen tries to describe this feeling, but couldn't. His words shivered. Now I held onto him as his senses went though the same. Our breaths dulled as our senses dulled to normal.

So tired.. My thoughts rung.

I know. Me too. Xen supported me. He places me on his lap now my head slumped under his head.

Suri?

Humm? I answered. My arms automatically wrapped his body again. His arms wrap familiarly around my waist. Something overcame me, I nuzzled his neck.

Suri? He sounded surprised. I felt a grin on my face. It grows. I continue my strange affections caused by this bond.

Xen my eyes pleads to return affections to myself. Is this how Xen felt by this bond?

His head nuzzled my own. My fears of him had dissipated and replaced by a strange emotion. My head kept nuzzling his neck. What am I doing?! I should stop! I can't! I can't control my own body. His purring grew the doctors to try and to figure out the data from our sensory overloads and try separating us which would make Xen very... Bloodthirsty.

His voice doesn't help.

Suri. He keeps calling me. Suri. My Suri.

Xen, my mind went crazy intoxicated by our bond fueling our hormones. My Xen...

Mine?

I looked at him. He looked thrilled.

Your Xen? Yes, I am yours.

His tail wove.

But you are also mine.

His? Yes... I smiled and leaned against him. Stop it! My conscious yelled at this... other bonded me.

We constantly nuzzle and he stopped to sniff. I try to get him to muzzle,but he stops me and speaks.

"Your mine." He whisper in my ear. Rubbing off his scent onto me.

"Suri!"

They pulled me away and collared Xen while he had been distracted by me.

My mind begun to clear.

Suri! Our mind connection still strong. My mind struggled. Assessing what happens. What are they going to do to me?

"Xen!" I screamed. They will dissect me and try to see work of the bond! No! I don't want to die! My thoughts scrambles around in fear and confusion. Images poured in. So many. It didn't make sense.

Xen! My strength faded away.

The door closing in front while hearing his screams of pain. They shocked him over and over. I felt every pain he endured, so much. His thought turned bloody. Flashes of him and his imagined carnage.

"Stop!"

"Stop"

I scream at them while punching them. I fell to black.

It was black. I'm devoured whole in it. Only perceiving sound at this point.

"This girl... will not be..." This motherly voice came to me.

Suri...

Line break

"I..." My body ached and warm liquid spotted the ground near the edge of the room. People were cleaning and they slowly look up and run. I couldn't move very well. So I don't know why.

Suri?

My mind throbbed.

"Suri." I looked up.

Nick?

It was him.

"She's up!"

"How long I been asleep?" I struggled to say.

"A couple a days." My vision cleaned up. Damn.

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"what happened to you?" Nick asked.

"I can't say."

Nick leans over," What yah mean?

A snarl broke the coversation.

"Get away from her." That voice. Xen? No?! That means the blood on the floor Is other people. Nick.

"What!? Who the hell are you." Nick pulled out his gun.

"Her mate!" he sprung and attacked.

Xen. Stop!

His growls and bladed tail stilled. Nick tried reaching his gun.

"Xen, that's enough." Bun man. He snarled and pressed forward.

"Suri, would you please reason with him. He only listens to you."

Nick stared at me with shock.

"Xen stop. He is my friend."

Friend? Your friend. I thought I am yours.

No friend is something else. A friend is a human calling who is on good terms with another; a person who is not bad. He is not my mate. Please.

I am your mate?

Y.. I paused he looked ready to kill. Nick pinned by pure muscle and struggling to get up.

Yes. I finish and made sure he won't attack him. Xen. I am yours.

Xen jumped up and Nick sputtered trying to catch his breath. Xen's arms brought me to him. He cuddled me again. His purrs are deeper. Xen buries his face in my neck. The blue skinned boy bluntly shows me as his. He licked my neck. He snarled. I was shocked. He frigging licked me. Bun man rose eyebrows.

"What the hell?" Nick's eyes bugged. "Your his mate? Question, what the hell is he?"

Doctor bun spoke this time,"I suggest you forget this or I'll convince him of you being a threat to Suri."

Wait, he could have said the same to me... So he... He's using me.

This changes a lot, so it would mean... Xen is a true ally.

Mate! He snarled in my thoughts. A true mate.

Sorry... I leaned into him. He nuzzled.

Note to self always refer to him as mate.

Exactly.

Are you always in my head?

its kinda hard not to-

"Are you two talking." bun man spoke with fascination. Nick looked at us like we're crazy.

"kinda."

He needs to stop cutting out my thoughts. He bitterly spoke.

You're a kinda grumpy.

What? I am not so sweet as you think i am.

Really That's hard to believe.

Its true. You haven't seen me kill.

True but Why are you cuddling me.

Because I can and will.

A little possessive much.

huh?

Grabby. Greedy.

He snorted.

Snarky too.

Xen turned to look at me.

I am not short-

"Hey" nick called,"I want answers here."

Xen snarled. Of course I elbowed him.

"Would you not do that?" He spoke out loud.

Maybe.

Playful. He chuckled In our bond. His tail rubbed my back.

I stiffened. Don't do that.

Aw, not reacting the way I expected. I like snuggly Suri.

"Ow." Jabbed his side. He held me like a teddy bear around my waist.

"Look doc I want answers." Nick stood fixing his patches.

Finally they spoke.

"Look here boy-"

"I mean it."

The doctor sighed. Of course Xen keeps distracting me by talking my head off.

Suri... Suri.. Surrrri.

What...

Snuggly Suri.

I sighed.

He chuckled in our bond once again.

You're... Snarky And greedy.

You are a little playful yet shy.

...

Suri.

What!? I snapped. He nuzzled a little more. Earning a look from the conversing party 10 feet away.

Look who's snarky.

Sorry I am a little tired... Are you... Okay?

Huh.

From the shocks..

Oh. worried about me?

Xen... You took a lot of voltage.. Lots of power.

Hehe. I am fine. No marks on me.

There were no marks. I noticed. He had a powerfully built body. It was just different from humans-

Find something Suri. He smirked.

Not to mention a flirt.

Aw only to you. Well really only you besides you were staring.

I was not. Why only me?

Yes you are. Why because it's instinctive.

Xen...

Hum? His head got close to my ear. He blows in my ear.

Don't do that.

No, its kinda fun.

I jabbed him.

"Would you stop that."

"No,it's kinda fun."

"Suri." He gruffly growled. Claws rubbed my side.

Xen!

"Excuse me! Everything okay over there?" Bun man looked worried.

"Yes."

Then Chuckles licks the back of my neck.

I screeched.

"Xen!"

"What Suri? Something wrong?"

"You know you cheeky-"

"Okay. Lets give you two some space." Bun man obviously freaked.

line break

hey guys I gave this try giving a little less stressed atmosphere at this end hope its okay..


	6. Bond Explained

**Hey guys, I was in the mood to write this hope you enjoy! I finally explain how the bond works. Warning its a little confusing.**

"Maybe we should leave them be?" Bun man stared with a slight disturbed look. Giving Nick a you-should-leave-too look. Xen's fangs shows by the curve of his smile. What scared me the most is when his tail curled around my leg. Purrs.

"Aw... Suri..." He begged, "No snuggles?"

I sighed and nuzzled his neck. He returned with his own nuzzles. Not only he nuzzled me he nipped me. This continued for a bit then interrupted by Nick's voice.

Nick spoke up,"Okay, I am disturbed by this. Why in the hell is he blue? Why is she... Well his mate in the first place?"

The bun man turned to Nick,"You are getting into trouble. You are sure you wish to know?"

"I have been asking during their constant snogging here..."

I blushed.

We haven't kissed. Not once.

Kissed?

Oh boy.

Kiss? Mate, what is it? Kiss? Mate!

I just missed up big time.

Mate.. Seriously... What is it?

It's a human way showing affection.

Affection?

Love.

Love?

It's a... Hard to explain. Its another word for affection though its not as strongly meaningful.

Affection? Can you tell me about it?

It's um... Is when you really want to be with that person... Show them how you feel.

So humans kiss?

Yeah.

Show me.

What? My jolt caught eye from the doctor. He was so interested in what we might be talking about. Nick was frustrated.

Show me-

"Suri, what the hell is going on?!" He yelled.

I saw the glint in Xen's eyes. Annoyance.

"I can't tell you." I told him. Nick scowled then turned to the doctor.

I also wanted to know... Why do I feel suddenly like this. My heart skipped. Xen grinned. Was he doing this?

Why do I like it? Why don't I fight back?

Xen, are you doing this?

Doing what?

You know...

Are you going to show me?

Xen... Seriously?

It grows stronger this feeling. My body grows weaker and falls.

Suri! What's wrong? Xens voice cries in my mind.

"Suri?" The doctor grows closer while everything is groggy. It lightens up.

"Interesting... Xen. Stay still." He places brain monitors on our heads.

Nick watching over. Is the doctor going to make him leave? Chills run up my spine. It's cold, why? Nicks still here?

"There's a chemical bond... How is that?" He took a light; it swished side to side. My head started to pound.

"My head hurts, stop." I turn over in Xen's lap. His eyes studied close. I felt Xen tense up as the doc approached him. Hiss. As the doctor tried the same, Xen's head snuggles my back. My happiness grows.

"Light sensitivity, Nick turn up the heat."

"What." He Gave a look.

"The bond is growing." Doc turned back to the monitor. "Their bond must have connected in some way... Skin contact? It make a little sense. Electrical impulses by Xen here could reach her spinal cord. by his own current traveling along her nerves. The brain translates this contact as an imprint like a mother and child in this case mates. But that's preposterous. It explains the chemical hormones from two days earlier. That also explains the boys waves reacting to her dream-state. Signs of... Endorphins... There was no skin contact... It was established during their overworking senses. A step into the bonding process. This is messing with hormones especially endorphins. (The pleasure or happy hormones.)This should be an attachment bond for them both. (First love). This is progressing fast. Evoulution of the bond, its very much like two wolves. Wolves mate for life."

"Wait, they are emotionally mated for life."

"This also effects their desires for another to be physically bonded to reinforce this. The emotional bond possibly makes them feel like they known another for a long time And experienced heartbreaks and some success to "former" relations. It like how butterflies know how to find the breeding or home grounds. It is genetically passed down. This information is being passed from the girl to the boy. What the boy is passing from is some of his genetic abilities. Like a copy and paste function to the computer from different documents."

"This is confusing? Why would he bond with her?"

"She is the only female he was exposed to... To his genetic side. His strange DNA gave him abilities and characteristics of our subjects. Giving him the idea shes a queen."

"Subjects? Queen?"

"An alien race, we call xenomorph. It explains his blue skin and strange blood... Red but acidic. I believe he posses their electrical magnetic sense abilities. The leader is a female. Very similar to ants."

"So he mates with her because she is the only female he ever meets and Why does he feel like he should?"

"My lord.. To pass down the genes, boy! It was obvious he felt like he never have another chance. He was right... She was to be the feed. The food."

"Any other reason?"

"No, he is very impulsive I can't think of an thing else... He also doesn't act on human like qualities very much."

Xen's prov.

I feel very strange... I want them to leave. Leave. Suri popped into my mind. Her gone... I don't like it. I clutch her shirt. shirt? I look at her. Where do these words come from? Process? Anxious? Adamant? What do they mean? What does kiss mean also what's snogging? Osculation? Why do I get a flirty feeling? A dirty feeling?

Xen?

My heart leaped then snuggling closer while answering her.

Yeah?

I feel sick...

You do?

I think I'm gonna puke.

Suri. My tail curled around her while I got the both of us got bundled in the sheets. The doctor felt her head. I won't attack. He's just helping her. Helping her. Maybe I should try purring she liked it when she felt like this. I purred in her ear. She seemed to be less stiff and grows less stiffer.

Suri?

Hmmn?

You okay?

I will. I just need some sleep. She turned over to me then cuddled the pillow. I wanted to be the one to be cuddled. (Lol he's jello over a pillow! Lol XD) I slipped into her arms and I found myself being cuddled by her. i gave a low hiss to the white coat. He gotten the message.

wow that took forever. Hope you enjoy! Read review and a big thanks to yoshstar for helping... Yeah I am trying to fix my grammer.. Sorry! Hope you guys loved it.


End file.
